halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:F-41 Exoatmospheric Multirole Strike Fighter
I this fighter I like this fighter very much.It's not as the Broadsword and looks much better.The only thing wrong with the F-41 is that it has slipspace drive and isn't capable of atmosheric operations.I think the UNSC should emphise this fighter as oppose to monster fighters like the Boardsword. 07:57, November 27, 2013 (UTC) :You seem to be confused about a few things. 1. You speak of the F-41 and the Broadsword as if they are different things when they are one and the same. 2. The F-41 Broadsword does not have a slipspace drive, the Chief merely piggybacked off the Didact's ship, and it is capable of in-atmosphere flight, as seen at the beginning of Reclaimer. Relvenance of relation - Between the F-41 Exoatmospheric Multirole Strike Fighter to the Mil Mi-24 Hind Attack Chopper I think that this infomation is relevent, as this page is about the BroadSword, and it's design was Clearly based of the Mil Mi-24 Hind, , therefore it's relevent . Halo2ODST2 (talk) 07:14, July 5, 2014 (UTC) COMPLETELY Inaccurate Specs If you look at the Broadsword in-game, you will see that it's cockpit can fit at the most 2 or 3 people. If you reference the size of Chief to determine the rest of this fighter's dimensions, there is NO WAY the Broadsword could be 66 feet long or 30 some feet tall. Did someone mix up these measurements with the MUCH larger Longsword? 02:14, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :If it is a mix up, it's still canon. Those stats are the same as what is in the ''Halo 4'' EVG that I am looking at right now. So they are staying until a newer canon source says otherwise. Thank you and have a nice day. : ::Even if the EVG says what it says, fan editors should still have the mind to know the true size of these ships, if not an estimate at least. Besides, plenty of these "EVG's" have provided inaccurate pieces of info with dozens of games. I've flipped through the entirety of the Skyrim, Halo CEA, Minecraft, and Halo Reach VG's multiple times, noticing little bits of flaws each time I reread. I don't devote my life to living in a game or anything (Even if I remember the entire timelines of Star Wars, Halo, the Elder Scrolls, and Lord of the Rings... don't judge me...), but I just get bugged by little details like these due to my OCD when it comes to the things I enjoy. ::It's not that this wiki is bad or anything. In fact it's more packed with reliable sources than Wikipedia itself. It's my go-to source for all things Halo when the games aren't enough for me :D 15:34, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :::It's not like the specs were contrived by aeronautical engineers with experience in building space shuttles. Of course they're not going to be pinpoint precise; writers often don't know any more about air or space flight than anyone who skimmed a Wikipedia article on the subject, and I doubt that they're going to be so meticulous as to include John's size with proportion to the in-game graphics model in their calculations. -- Vektor0 (talk) 16:02, December 15, 2014 (UTC) The successor of the Sabre? How can the F41-Broadsword (introduced in 2530) be the successor of the Sabre that was a Prototype in''' '''2552, which means it was still in development while the Broadsword was in use for over 20 years? 20:03, December 18, 2017 (UTC)